<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Il vaso di Pandora by nattini1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837955">Il vaso di Pandora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1'>nattini1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc rapisce Mac e Jack, che si rifiutano di rivelargli dove abbiano nascosto suo figlio Cassian, intrappolandoli in una sorta di escape room. Jack è ferito e, oltre a dover trovare una via di fuga, Mac dovrà trovare il modo per curarlo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Il vaso di Pandora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/gifts">Eurus91</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una sottile lama di luce cercava di farsi strada nella fessura tra le palpebre chiuse di Mac. Il ragazzo quasi poté sentire contrarsi le pupille, mentre una fitta di dolore gli attraversava il cervello. Era abituato ai forti mal di testa, quindi ricacciò nelle profondità della sua mente la sensazione e si concentrò sul pensare. Il silenzio e la penombra non erano d’aiuto, ma quando i suoi occhi riuscirono a mettere a fuoco gli sembrò che il suo mondo non fosse più in asse. Dopo qualche momento si rese conto che il mondo era sempre allo stesso posto, era lui a essere adagiato su un fianco. Si tirò su cercando di rimettere in sesto la prospettiva e si guardò intorno: era una stanza quadrata, illuminata da una languente luce artificiale; il suo spazio era delimitato da quelle che sembravano spesse pareti di mattoni, con una porta metallica, una branda con delle coperte in un angolino e un secchio.</p>
<p>“Jack!” gridò cercando disperatamente intorno la presenza dell’amico. L’ultima cosa che ricordava è che erano seduti attorno al fuoco a casa sua a bere una birra. Barcollò fino a toccare un muro: era lievemente umido. Batté forte contro la parete chiamando ancora: “Jack!”.</p>
<p>“Ben svegliato, Angus! Mi stavo preoccupando di aver esagerato con la sedazione, erano quasi 24 ore che dormivi! Ti starai chiedendo dove ti trovi” rispose una voce alle sue spalle. Dietro un’apertura rettangolare vide un paio di occhi castani privi di qualunque calore e accesi da una scintilla di pazzia. Li avrebbe riconosciuti ovunque.</p>
<p>“Murdoc!” sputò Mac girandosi di scatto. Il movimento fu troppo per lui e il dolore che esplose nella testa quasi lo costrinse a inginocchiarsi. Una parte della sua mente ricordò quando era stato rapito da quell’assassino psicopatico e si era ritrovato legato a una sedia e con un ago nel braccio; quella volta era riuscito a fuggire, ci sarebbe riuscito anche stavolta, ma prima doveva trovare Jack.</p>
<p>“Dov’è Jack? Cosa gli hai fatto?” chiese Mac.</p>
<p>“Oh, ti preoccupi per lui? Ma che carino! Ti confesso che, al contrario di te, Jack non è ancora del tutto cosciente, ma posso assicurarti che prova dolore… Sai, ha opposto resistenza e ho dovuto andarci pesante. Ma non temere, se capisci dove cercare, potresti trovare ciò che serve per salvarlo” ghignò Murdoc. Ciò detto, spalancò la porta e trascinò dentro il corpo esanime di Jack.</p>
<p>Mac si gettò in avanti e impattò contro una solida lastra di vetro. L’urto quasi lo fece svenire.</p>
<p>Murdoc rise: “Vacci piano, infliggerti dolore è il mio compito! E’ un vetro antiproiettile, non riuscirai a romperlo tanto facilmente, ma se lo farai, potrai raggiungere Jack. Siete dentro il sotterraneo di un vecchio ospedale che io ho riadattato in una mia personale versione di escape room. Dovevo punirvi in qualche modo per la vostra sconsiderata ostinazione nel non rivelarmi dove avete nascosto mio figlio Cassian. Che mi dici, hai voglia di giocare con me? Sono curioso di vedere cosa farai”.</p>
<p>E ciò detto se ne andò sprangando la porta. Mac sentì i suoi passi allontanarsi mentre fischiettava una melodia che non conosceva, ma che avrebbe dovuto essere il IV movimento della suite Peer Gynt, lo stesso che fischiettava il mostro di Düsseldorf quando uccideva le sue vittime.</p>
<p>Jack cominciò a muoversi lentamente.</p>
<p>“Sono qui, Jack, apri gli occhi!” lo incoraggiò Mac con veemenza, il panico che si faceva strada nella voce.</p>
<p>Da Jack si levò un grugnito che cercava di essere un travestimento per un gemito di dolore: “Mac… come stai, amico?”.</p>
<p>Mac sospirò di sollievo e non poté trattenere un sorriso perché, anche in una situazione del genere, Jack pensava prima di tutto a lui: “Tutto ok, tu?”.</p>
<p>Jack si avvicinò al vetro e posò la mano in corrispondenza di quella di Mac dalla parte opposta, ma non riuscì a sollevare l’altro braccio. Lo sguardo di Mac corse alla spalla di Jack che era macchiata di un rosso vivo. Jack infilò un dito dentro la stoffa della maglia e liquidò la faccenda: “Mi sento un po’ stordito, come se avessi un doposbronza. Ho un bel graffio, ma nulla di tremendo. Dove siamo?”. Mac strinse le labbra e spiegò: “Murdoc ha pensato bene di divertirsi con noi”.</p>
<p>Jack esplose: “Ah, molto divertente, siamo dentro Saw! Murdoc dice sempre che sei il suo bersaglio preferito, ma tutto questo è ridicolo, lo sai?”.</p>
<p>La lastra di vetro aveva una fila di fori, era così che la voce arrivava facilmente. Mac sapeva che i vetri antiproiettile erano studiati per resistere all’impatto con oggetti di massa molto piccola, sparati a velocità molto elevate, ma un oggetto molto pesante lanciato a velocità moderata avrebbe potuto essere devastante. Costruire con il telaio e le molle della branda la branda una specie di balestra da usare per lanciare il secchio (all’interno del quale aveva incastrato i mattoni staccati dal muro grattando il cemento col coltellino per appesantirlo) gli richiese svariate ore, ma alla fine riuscì a frantumare il vetro. Ci avrebbe messo meno se Jack non lo avesse distratto urlando tutto il tempo alternativamente maledizioni contro Murdoc e incoraggiamenti a mettere più forza per spaccare il vetro.</p>
<p>Appena fu accanto a Jack, Mac lo strinse tra le braccia. Il suo cuore perse un battito quando sentì che non veniva ricambiato con uguale energia.</p>
<p>“Fammi vedere la spalla” ordinò Mac.</p>
<p>Scostando i lembi di stoffa vide che la ferita aveva un brutto aspetto: era gonfia, rossa ai bordi e si vedeva già un po’ di pus; quando Mac la sfiorò si rese conto che la pelle era bollente. Jack stava cercando di ritrarsi, ma la mano di Mac intercettò la sua fronte.</p>
<p>“Hai la febbre. Dobbiamo fare subito qualcosa per quella ferita” sentenziò; strappò un lembo della sua camicia e lo strinse attorno alla ferita di Jack; non era molto, ma era il meglio che potesse fare in quel momento.</p>
<p>Scassinare la porta con un gancio di ferro prelevato dal manico del secchio fu più semplice; uscirono e si ritrovarono in un lungo corridoio. Jack si dimostrò fintamente deluso: “Mac, mi sarei aspettato qualche genere di esplosione, aprire la porta così non è nel tuo stile!”.</p>
<p>Mac sorrise della capacità di Jack di scherzare anche nei momenti di maggiore tensione: “Sai, potevo prelevare del salnitro dalle pareti e usarlo insieme ai fiammiferi che ho in tasca, ma non avevo a disposizione della carbonella!”.</p>
<p>Jack stava per chiedere cosa ci avrebbe fatto, ma le parole gli morirono in gola e si strinse la spalla offesa. Mac fu rapido a far scivolare il braccio buono di Jack attorno alle proprie spalle e si caricò del suo peso.</p>
<p>“Dovrei essere io a prendermi cura di te, tesoro” protestò Jack.</p>
<p>“È sempre stata una cosa reciproca, Jack” lo rassicurò Mac.</p>
<p>Si guardò intorno con preoccupazione. Doveva trovare al più presto delle medicine per Jack. Cercò ovunque: tra gli oggetti accatastati alla rinfusa in giro e dietro le prese di corrente; provò ad aprire porte e a battere contro i muri e i pavimenti alla ricerca di una nicchia nascosta o una lastra che si sollevava, ma non trovò nulla. Alla fine la sua attenzione fu attirata da un armadio di legno adagiato sul fianco. Non era marcio, nonostante l’umidità, e nemmeno rotto, il che era strano a meno che non fosse stato appoggiato così. Era troppo pesante per essere sollevato, anche con l’aiuto di Jack, ma Mac costruì un sistema di carrucole usando dei fili elettrici.</p>
<p>Quando l’ebbe sollevato, vide che nascondeva una cassetta del pronto soccorso. Dentro c’era tutto quello di cui Jack poteva aver bisogno: del disinfettante, delle pastiglie di antipiretico, delle boccette di antibiotici, delle siringhe e delle bende. Trionfante, Mac sciolse la benda improvvisata che aveva messo sul braccio dell’amico, poi prese il disinfettante e ripulì la ferita. Costrinse Jack a buttare giù una pastiglia, impresa non facile senza dell’acqua, e gli iniettò una dose di antibiotico.</p>
<p>Camminarono ancora, passando di stanza in stanza, superando un ostacolo dopo l’altro in quello che sembrava un dedalo di corridoi e stanze, finché Jack non si appoggiò a una parete.</p>
<p>“Sento la bocca secca, Mac” mormorò.</p>
<p>Mac gli sfiorò le labbra con la punta di un dito. Nel fare questo si avvicinò al suo viso; le ciglia di Jack sfarfallavano, cercando di scacciare la luce, e sotto quelle i suoi occhi apparvero iniettati di sangue e le pupille dilatate. Mac sentì uno sbuffo sulla guancia: Jack faticava a respirare. Le dita di Mac corsero al polso di Jack: era accelerato, ma quello che lo preoccupò maggiormente fu la sensazione di calore al tatto. Perché doveva essere ancora così caldo? Gli antibiotici e gli antipiretici avrebbero dovuto cominciare a fare effetto…</p>
<p>Sfiorò col pollice il viso arrossato di Jack in una carezza e sentì la barba che cominciava a crescere e la pelle secca. Poteva essere la disidratazione così come il rossore poteva essere attribuibile alla febbre, ma aveva la brutta sensazione che potesse dipendere da altro.</p>
<p>Il corpo di Jack fu scosso da uno spasmo e Mac fece appena in tempo a stringerlo per convertire una rovinosa caduta sul pavimento in uno scivolare a terra.</p>
<p>Jack lo fissò: “Adesso arriverà Murdoc su un triciclo?”.</p>
<p>Murdoc arrivò, avanzando con la pistola stratta in pugno, quasi come una sposa che stringe il bouquet avviandosi verso l’altare con la consapevolezza che quello è il suo giorno e di essere al centro dell’attenzione di tutti; soppesò le parole, lasciando che gli uscissero di bocca in modo volutamente lento e calcolato: “La speranza di guarire Jack, quella piccola, fastidiosa, ti ha spinto a tentare di tutto, ma avresti dovuto stare attento con lei, perché potrebbe averti giocato un brutto scherzo”.</p>
<p>Mac strinse i denti; sentì una goccia di sudore scivolargli lungo la tempia e scacciò dalla mente l’idea che la sensazione fosse così simile a quella di una lacrima.</p>
<p>Murdoc continuò, senza curarsi del silenzio di Mac: “Sai, ho sempre trovato affascinante il mito di Pandora e dalla sua scatola, phitos in greco. Prometeo aveva rubato il fuoco agli uomini e Zeus, per vendicarsi, mandò loro in dono una bellissima donna con una scatola”. Lo sguardo dell’assassino si posò sulla scatola del pronto soccorso. Jack sbuffò nell’orecchio di Mac: “Sapevo che aveva manie di grandezza, ma paragonarsi a un dio mi sembra troppo persino per lui!”.</p>
<p>Mac stirò le labbra in un sorriso forzato e strinse la presa attorno alle spalle di Jack, trattenendolo più forte a sé, mentre la sua mente correva verso la conclusione del discorso di Murdoc che non si fece attendere: “Gli uomini accettarono questo dono e Pandora aprì imprudentemente la scatola, facendo uscire tutti i mali, che si dispersero per il mondo. L’ultima a uscire fu la speranza. Molti pensano che salvi da tutti i mali, ma io credo sia la peggiore di tutte le sciagure perché illude che possa esserci salvezza”.</p>
<p>Mac non riuscì a trattenersi: “Che cosa hai fatto?”.</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Murdoc si riempirono di una gioia feroce e selvaggia: “Io? Assolutamente nulla. Sei tu che ha iniettato a Jack il veleno”.</p>
<p>“L’antibiotico! Avevi detto che avrei potuto trovare qualcosa per salvarlo!” gridò Mac con sgomento.</p>
<p>Murdoc si alzò trionfante: “Non hai letto le righe piccole: avevo detto 'potresti'. Sei intelligente, pieno di risorse, ma un po’ troppo fiducioso. Non hai idea di quanto sia stato semplice, un gioco da bambini, in effetti non all’altezza di me, ma che posso dirti? È stato così divertente! Perché tu lo sappia, la belladonna ha un effetto variabile a seconda dei soggetti. Nei casi letali, dopo il delirio e le allucinazioni arrivano il coma, le convulsioni e la morte per paralisi generale in 24-36 ore. Negli altri casi, c’è un graduale miglioramento dei sintomi e la guarigione avviene dopo 4-8 giorni. Le dosi tossiche sono diverse per ogni individuo. Lo trovo poetico, quasi shakespeariano: forse resterò per sempre separato da mio figlio Cassian, o forse lo troverò, così come tu forse sarai separato da Jack, o forse no. Sono certo che speri possa farcela”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ciao a tutti!<br/>Ho completato questa fic la notte di Halloween poco prima della mezzanotte. Forse per questo è un po’ dark, ma spero vi abbia tenuti col fiato sospeso e vi sia piaciuta!<br/>E' stata scritta per l'Advent calendar del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart (https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033) utilizzando la parola chiave "medicine nascoste".<br/>Ogni commento mi farà felice!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>